


I want you to fuck me

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	I want you to fuck me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bites on the neon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188155) by [Petra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra). 



  
Gene to Sam: --I want you to fuck me.  
Sam: Whenever you want.


End file.
